Knights in the Belly of a Whale
by ThatSplendidJerk
Summary: One fateful voyage. Two encounters that leave a sign. Many souls holding dreams within their chests. A young detective taking his first cruise across the Atlantic, surrounded by troupe performers, artists, scientists, sportsmen. . Not fully realizing that he is about to witness an intrigue as big as the liner they are boarding, and a crossroad for the gentleman knight's era.
1. Check In To A Dream

Southampton pier, clear morning. An excitable crowd gathered to see history unfold, in the form of a liner leaving the dock for the first time.

The best, biggest, most beautiful ship in the history of humanity.

A technical marvel, in and out, a giant whose end just merged with the sky.

The stairs of the ship were full of people moving towards their compartments.

Third class passengers, walking towards the belly of the ship.

Second class passengers, walking through the aisles and promenades.

 _First class..._

Yes, the first class passengers are always the focus of all stories in these luxury liners, are they?

Well, this time let us pretend we are peeking at birds eye, like a seagull would, and try to make a roll call of all the areas, by looking at the different people in this liner's maiden voyage.

Echoing through the corridors, the hurried steps of a young man, his luggage pulling his slender frame to a slouched position while he wheezes, makes the boarding just in time. trying to find the location of his suite. A second class passenger ticket in his hand, sweaty and trembling with the effort, managing to steady his legs enough to pull himself forth.

Eleven thirty. He had narrowly made it in the last call! A striped two-piece suit and a black ivy cap atop his eyes, he looked lost in the deck of that whale of a ship. He was one of the last passengers of his class to come in, and frankly, a lot could be blamed on his heavy, delicate luggage and frail constitution.

He felt observed, and sure enough, he heard an exchange of voices above his head. One sounded commanding and rather bellowy, the other childish, slightly mocking.

Then, silence.

Breathing hard, he decided to give another try at moving that mammoth of a bag, trying to ignore the bellowy voice that was calling down to someone on his own deck...

"Of course, can do!"

Next he knew, a huge shadow lurched towards him. The young man gave a startled cry of surprise and fell back on the deck.

"Oh, sorry! Was asked to... help with the luggage..." A gentle voice, coming from a six foot plus man, addressed him with the utmost politeness.

"Oh... ahhh... I... well... I think I can... by mysel-"

"No worries, this is easy for...!"

But the young man does not hear the end of the phrase. His attention flew off to the upper deck, above the sternmost chimney, in the space that separates the suits. All he can see is a fleeting grin and a wave, no, not exactly... was that a thumbs-up?

The enchantment of the moment was broken by an impatient scoff.

"Move aside, youre blocking the way" a female cold voice chimed in, her own luggage firmly gripped in her hand.

"Ah, yes, sure... my apologies", the ivy cap young male mused, stepping aside to free the hallway for the young, irritable woman.

"Your cabinet?" The gentle male voice spoke again, and he felt relief listening to it.

"Yes, its this. Oh, thank you... do I owe you something?"

"Nothing! Its a pleasure for Gonta to assist a fellow gentleman!"

"I'm... Shuichi Saihara. At least... I want to invite you a mug of chocolate later for your troubles..."

"Ah yes! Sure! Gonta Gokuhara looks forward to sharing chocolate with you, Saihara-san!"

After a series of mutually reassuring comments and thanks, Shuichi was finally able to close the door, open his luggage and take out an ink bottle with a quill. His journal open on his knees, he paused to decide what to write in the blank page in front of him, as the sirens of the ship alerted that the voyage was about to begin.

Finally, inspiration came and he scribbled with neat, precise strokes, a single phrase:

 _April 10, 1912. This is going to be an eventful journey for sure._


	2. Purple Encounters of the Right Kind

He peeked timidly outside, where people were still congregated to wave the people on shore goodbye.

A young artist, clutching her papers, canvas and suitcase, passed merrily a strange young man with a scarf wrapped towards his nose.

A camerawoman, whom he heard had been hired to document the trip, hurried to and fro the deck, her vibrantly blue hair brushing againt her back.

The second class was indeed a lively place! So many colorful people! In any other ship, that would have been first class, and it showed.

He noticed a slight commotion outside as the ship left the harbor, so he quickly put the lid on the ink flask and hurried to the promenade to see what was happening. 

It so happened that a small tugboat was sucked in by the strong pull of the huge vessel and almost collided into its hull.

Talk about being such a huge ship, huh.

He made a move to get back to his room, when he saw an ethereal vision.

A blonde girl, her back wrapped in a mink scarf, was looking apprehensively towards the coastline.

As on cue, she turned around and her eyes met Shuichi's.

Two lilac eyes.

"This is... what modern science can do..."

"Right" he mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

"So huge... cold... and scary..."

"It is, a bit..." he admitted "...but it's amazing too"

Did he feel a bit braver?

"If they hadn't told me they were going to ship five Steinways, I wouldn't have boarded! My mum had nightmares about this voyage!"

"Come again, miss?"

"Oh. Piano models. Two Model R uprights and a Model B Drawing Room Grand in first class. And two Model K's in second class. I already played on one of them. So soft!"

"So.. you like playing the piano?"

"Oh, silly me! That´s my livelihood! I am the pianist for First class! My name is Kaede Akamatsu"

(That was energetic...)

"A pleasure, miss. I am Shuichi Saihara"

"Saihara-kun, it has a nice ring to it!"

He felt his face redden and he pulled his cap down on his eyes. Girls had never been his forte.

"Do you want to sit down? We still have a while to sail to reach Cherbourg."

"In fact... I am not very comfortable away from a piano, so... I'll decline"

"Oh. I see"

"You are going to stay?"

"Just... a little longer"

No.

NO, that was NOT WHAT HE HAD THOUGHT TO SAY.

 _BRAIN DIDN´T TELL YOU THAT, TONGUE!_

"Oh. I see. In that case, let´s meet again, Saihara-kun!"

He had gone and done it. No point changing his mind now... what would she think of him?

He looked at her walk down the promenade, cast a quick glance at him, and he felt his chest warm up.

In a second, she vanished out of sight, like a magical moonbeam.

Cue deep sigh. 

Then... 

... he felt footsteps stop right behind him.

Those were male footsteps... by the sound of them, belonging to a full-sized adult.

Shuichi Saihara found himself cowering a little.

Someone was standing right behind him. 

"Hey! What's the good word?"

He turned round, and his eyes took in one of the most extravagant sights he could possibly expect to witness.

A handful of gelled up tufts of purplish hair, aiming to look casual but actually rather carefully styled.

A purplish goatee waxed with the same aim in a triangular, pointed shape.

And between both…

…a couple of the most remarkable eyes he had ever seen. 

Lively. 

Friendly. 

Sparkling with curiosity.

And vibrantly purple.

Even those of the girl he had chatted with before paled in comparison.

Wait.

Why was he comparing…

 _...that was a bloke…_

...what was wrong with him?!

"Well, good ta' see ya' again, chap! Did that big guy help ya' out with yer luggage?"

"Ah... was it that... you sent him?"

"Ya didna hear me? Clean those ears, ol' boy!"

And he grinned. The combination between the dapper high-class clothes and the streetwise Cockneckey language was starting to unsettle the junior detective.

"I knew he'd help you! For it was me who sent 'im! Kaito Momota, owner of the skies!"

How dramatic. And a bit childish for a young man that has already grown facial hair...

"Oh... Nice to meet you?"

"Nice indeed! Y'are meetin' some'un outta the ordinary!...Uh, by the way... who are you?"

 _(Blimey, where are this guy´s manners?!)_

"Ah. Shuichi Saihara..."

"Shuichi, eh? Not bad! An' what do ya do fer' a livin'?"

(Shouldn´t it be you who answers that first, Momota-kun?!)

"Well I... know I look young for starters, but... I am a junior Pinkerton detective..."

The big purple eyes widened and then...

...Kaito Momota pushed his head backwards and howled with laughter, until his eyes filled with tears.


	3. Of Ragtimes, Marvels and Flying Machines

"Hahahaha! Pinkerton, huh?"

Shuichi lowered his cap atop his eyes, glaring back at his new acquaintance. Was this guy mocking him?  
Looking up on a whim, Kaito's eyes were sparkling, no signs of malice in them.

"Oh, you got angry? Uh, y'are right, should'na laughed. My bad. I didn't mean it like that."

The glare from the detective didn't soften with that awkward apology.

"It's just... Pinkerton guys are old farts, and y'are a youngling..."  
"So what if I am?" Shuichi answered heatedly.  
"Well, I just found it funny! Y'are gonna throw 'em outta business. I've never been wrong, mark me words... ya'll give 'em a run fer their money! They're done for with you on their toes!"

Silence. Fingers set on his cap, the young detective lowered his head.  
"You think that of me?"  
"Sure! In my lil' town, I always got it right, I knew who was gonna go places! 'F' course I predicted I'd would be the guy that was gonna go places the most!"  
Again the bright grin. He sat down contentedly on a promenade chair, albeit in a not very dapper manner... and began to talk.

The things he had done!

The sights he had seen!

...if we believed half of what he said he had done and seen, that is...

...he would have needed to travel at the speed of sound...

...and then, how likely is to have met the Emperor of China, the mahrajah of Punjab and the king of Siam and made them his apprentices?

(You are one of a kind, Momota-kun)

But he felt it was time to ask for something more... credible.

"So, uhm... what do you do for a living?"

"Ah... I used ta' be a barkeeper. An' then my Gramps won a sorta prize"

"A sorta...?"

"Yup, turns that 'e helped a chap that was dyin' o' hunger in 'is farm. He nourished him an' me Gran nursed 'im. The chap went ta' sea, ta' the gold mines, y'know, on to the American west, an' found a fortune. 'e called me Gramps down there, an' he made it in time ta' see 'im die an' leave 'im the papers of the mine 'e found. So... I sold the bar... an' travelled the world til now...cos' me Gramps wants me ta' be a gent, settle down an' manage the money 'e cannot count as of now..."

That was even more incredible than his stories. But his well-offness was evident...

"I'll do as 'e wants, but, when I'm done wit' this trip, I can get up an' pick a flivver!" he said enthusiastically. Saihara blinked, taken off by the slang. He racked his brains to remember… it was a new term, wasn't it.

"Uh… that airy plane thing?" he said tentatively.  
"That's right! And it's airplane, my chap."  
"If we could go up ta' space, it would be the best, but as of now, tha's the closest we can ever be!" he sighed.

"Isn't it... you know... dangerous?"  
"Yeah, so what of it?"  
"I would think that... if you were once poor and now you... well..."  
"You gotta be jokin', money or not money, you have one life an' one chance ta' catch a dream! If anythin', money can get'cha where ya want, innit? But, say, money ain't everythin'... will is the only thing tha' matters!"  
"But it is dangerous, you might die..."  
"As if! I won't let meself die, ever!" 

That was some strength of commitment... Was he going to become the count of Cagliostro? An immortal? He culdn't see how, though, because immortality doesn't come out of dogged determination alone...

"Yep, 'e agreed, I'm 'is only grandson an' he does spoil me now he can! But I also took me end of the deal, so I got a first class ticket in this gigantic bathtube. Mind, my other folk didna want me ta' board this one, they said maiden voyages are weird... well, they wrote somethin' in a letter I haven't opened, they said I could once I had came of age, though!" He chuckled "People from other time, they are!"

Shuichi Saihara was puzzled. Why was a Japanese guy that appeared to be wealthy enough to board with all his family, alone on board the Titanic?

"I take it that you're travelling on your own?"

"Ah, yep" There was a twinge of sadness in his voice when he said it. Maybe he did miss his family. "'I'll throw a party on April 12th fer meself. They jus' said I should, um, enjoy while I can"  
"You are going to come of age on your own in this trip?"  
"Yeah! Ain't it thumpin', chap?"  
(I wouldn't say that...)

"Besides... one way or another, adventure will bring me back together with the people I appreciate the most."

"Huh?"

"What'cha heard! I had a hunch tha' ya' were worryin' 'bout me bein' alone!"

"In a sense..."

"'Tis okay. My Gramps and Gran are on the other side of the ocean, an' no one else could travel wit' me. Haven't seen them since long... Ah, but it's been worth it, every single second!"

Shuichi smiled despite himself. He was finally truly enjoying life, after who knows how many years of throwing drunkards out his bar...

"An' it's not like I'm alone! There's this ship full o' people! And my dreams! 'Rite now, I was accepted as the youngest test pilot fer' the Aero Club of America Academy!"

"You are going to join an academy?"  
"Yeah, a flyin' one! This club is a year old only, and they give out licenses to become real pilots! Course, they dunno yet I'm too young ta' be admitted... but I´m comin' of age before crossing, so what're the odds? They gotta get me in after they see me fly! Oh, but ya gotta hear this..."

He closed in confidentially,like someone about to tell a dirty joke.  
"They say... there are already some ladies flying!" He laughed heartily. "GIRLS! Ain't that crazy? Girl pilots, as if!"

'What is so weird about it, Momota-kun?!' he whispered, afraid of the response already.  
Kaito grinned in a I-know-better sort of way. "Girls shouldn'a come closer to a plane... no way they can set an engine on! They're... OI! STOP!" 

Shuichi followed the direction of Kaito's bellow, and saw a woman's silhouette, a cigar nozzle in her mouth, walking slowly on deck.

"Hey, ya silly, what the heck are ya' doing?!" 

The lady looked in annoyance at him, and Shuichi recognized the blunt girl that passed him when he was struggling with his luggage.

"What does it look like I am doing?" she drawled with a hint of impatience in her voice.  
" You are... " the young heir had trouble to contain his annoyance "...smoking... now, there, really... are you trying to play rebel to someone?"  
"Play... rebel?"  
"Who are cha' tryin' ta fool? Y'are tryna scare people away. Are ya' that scared o' them all?"  
"I-I don't think you need to bother..." Shuichi feared a scandal, or worse: the girl looked no-nonsense.

"Who do you think you are? My dad?"  
The look of utter confusion in Momota's face was priceless.  
"No? Uh... too young fer' tha'?"  
Shuichi had feared the young lady would lash at the pair of them, but instead she heaved a sigh.  
"Fine. I´ll put it of if it bothers you..."  
"Ha, much betta'! And keep it off when we meet at my party, mind!" 

She walked away without any sign she had heard his remark. 

"Momota-kun, wasn´t that intruding?"

"Intruding? Nah. She's thankful, an' if she's not, she'll thank me later!"

"She was angry..."

"Nope! Only lonely. Seen a buncha 'em come into the bar. Ah, y'are not good at readin' people, Mister Detective!"

(So are you, Momota-kun...)

Shuichi had the distinct impression that Kaito Momota was just trodding happily atop of all his preconceptions of society, one by one. Here he was, an immensely rich young man, with zero rules about wealthy and poor, reaching out to everybody just as if everyone around him was a potential friend.

"Hey, so!" He slapped the detective's back with such force that Shuichi heard his omoplate crack "Are you gonna come to the party I'll be throwin'? Jus' had a talk with the ship's pianist and she said she'll be up all night! So Lobster Rag and the Castle Walk, Ragtime an' Maxixe! Though she's gotta play "Come Josephine In My Flying Machine" or she's out on tha' spot! Nah, I'm kiddin'!" he added as he saw the detective pale. "Shuichi, I won't take no fer' an answer!" 

This time Shuichi's brain and tongue connected.

"Sure, I'll be there! Ah, but... I have nothing to give you..."

"An' ya bother fer tha'? Preposterous! Your presence 's more than 'nuff, ol' chap!"

"Oh... that is very generous..."

"Forget it! See ya later, gotta give meself some brillantine before we get to Cherbourg! Can't disappoint them ladies, the French notice an unkempt man right away!"

And he waved at him, walking briskly past the promenade towards the first class dormitories.

(I don't know what I am getting into... but it's good to relax before I'm submerged in work)

A piano lady and a lively guest would help, of course...


	4. Calvados et les Nomades à Cherbourg

After retiring from view for most of the day, accomodating his clothing and luggage and enjoying the view from his privileged spot, it was time for the junior detective to go out again. He had suffered from chronic public withdrawal issues and hated to be in the midst of things.

Cherbourg welcomed the gigantic ship with all the pomp and cheerfulness of the French. Wine, champagne, cheese, mineral water and mail sacks were boarded from two ferry boats because the port was not big enough for the colossal ship.

'Pity I cannot drink yet, I heard Calvados is excellent!' he murmured. He could think of a return voyage in a couple years time, perhaps? A man can dream, right?

One of them, the Nomadic, a vessel used as the first and second class ferry, was a beautiful mini replica of the ship they were in. He heard the constructor of Titanic was responsible for it, too.

Since the world's biggest fortunes were in that boat, he was surprised to see a young guy, in yachting attire, sitting astride the stern, looking more like a sailor than a wealthy passenger.

Shuichi saw some more passengers come up towards first and second class. Two of them were strongly catching his attention.

One was the guy on the stern, unkempt, shoulder-length mane in a strange, almost greenish, twinge of blond. He jumped from the tug boat with the ease of someone accustomed to board vessels, his juvenile features handsome and intelligent.

Grinning, he strode two steps at a time up the stairs to the first class deck, and Shuichi felt his feet pull him outside.

The newcomer had just met Kaede midway through the promenade.

"Delighted to see you again, miss Akamatsu"

"A pleasure to see you on board, Amami-kun!"

Shuichi kept himself hidden, his insides churning. Did they know each other?

Looking around, amid the hassle of passengers coming in and baggages being lifted, he saw Kaito, his brow furrowed slightly, extending his hand to the young man.

"Oh, boarded finally. After what Momota-san said, I wasn't expecting that "

(What's with the formality?)

"Well, yeah, I told ya' that me folk didna' want me in this bucket"

"What I heard, indeed"

(Oh, so for Momota-san he meant his grandfather... that makes sense)

"An' I told ya' tha' my head is mine an' mine alone, didn't I, Amami?"

"That's... impressive."

Amami crowned that statement with a smile that was both wily and mysterious.

Momota's frown deepened.

"Not gonna crow ta' me 'bout how ya've visited five new countries in a span o' months, huh, bathtub rider?" he sulked.

"Hahaha, why are you still mad, I just happen to be sailing most of the time! And I don't remember most of the countries I've been to, I was too little, you know! You aren't going to spare me anymore, Momota-kun?"

The purple haired milionaire grunted. "Oh yeah? Well, ya'll never invite me over ta' yer trips either!"

"I just happen to work as a navigator, you have to settle down to take care of business"

Kaito's soured face turned to see Shuichi, who hadn't pulled back on time towards his hiding place.

"Ya see? This is why money's a hassle! Ya' can do even the impossible with money, but say, chap, doesn' it tie yer' spats ta' the floor!"

And as far as the detective was concerned, Kaito Momota wouldn't allow his spats to be anchored to the ground.

His attention was momentarily diverted to the second passenger. He had taken him for a small boy in the distance, but on closer inspection-

Something amazing unfolded in front of him. 

Tall, awkward Kaito looked on to the small, confident-looking, newcomer with complete familiarity. The contrast was evident, and the detective resisted the urge to ask for an introduction.

"Y'are serious then? Didja really change your mind so fast?"

"Perks of havin' nuttin' else ta' do"

"Still gettin' spleen? Dang! Oh, Shuichi, come over. See this guy over here? A detective! Crossin' the Atlantic ta' beat them Pinkertons to a pulp! The opposite of what y'are doin', jus' runnin' away!"

"I think that's not... correct."

Shuichi's words left his lips slowly, uneasily.

"Oh, yeah? Why?"

"If this gentleman wants to do something different... it's up to him, correct?"

"'E's got spleen. Spleen, innit? Like, them blue devils."

"I still... think he's got the right to decide... what he wants to do"

"Even if tha' means I want'ta' kill meself?"

The diminutive gentleman had walked on them brazenly, his intelligent, melancholic eyes staring at them both. Momota looked nothing short of apopleptic.

"Y'are off yer onion! I said I didna want'cha ta' say that anymore!"

"Are you travelling... to drown yourself in the voyage?"

Saihara's voice was quiet, tremulous.

"No, mister detective. Wrong deduction. I'm travellin' ta' cross the Atlantic. Need ta' get somethin' done before I git' someun' ta' kill me"

Momota scoffed.

"Didn'a ask yer opinion, Momota."

"From pride of tha' village ta' universal nutcase. Never thought it woulda end like that"

(Oh, so they knew each other, did they grow together or...?)

"I left tha' village ahead of ya. Jus' happened ta' be good in what I did"

"What is your trade... uh..."

"Hoshi Ryouma" interjected Momota bitterly "An' this is Shuichi Saihara, my apprentice"

All the color flushed to Shuichi's face. _Apprentice?_ Of what exactly?

"Don't tell me y'are gonna make this kid fly, boy..." Ryouma stated with a sly smile.

"Irritatin' as usual! I ain't no boy!"

It seemed impossible that one village could produce such different people. Yet there they were, both in expensive clothing, travelling first class...

"Um, I was wondering, what is your trade, Hoshi-kun?"

"My trade, huh. Well, it doesn't matt-"

" 'TIS A TALENT! BLOODY THUMPIN' GOOD TENNIS PLAYER, 'E IS!" Oh, so _that's_ how Kaito sounded when he was mad?

"Well, aren't cha a nosy, noisy brat..." Ryouma replied cooly.

"He'd be going ta' them Sweden Summer Olympics, y' know, if it wasn't for 'is stubborn head..."

"Y'are one to talk, Momota"

"Well, 'tis not me who refused to go play fer' yer country, damnit"

"And is it yer problem or anythin'?"

"Admit it, 'are gonna play in America because ya' don't think ya' can beat them Europeans"

"Like I'm gonna discuss my choices with an amateur who cannot stand a single set ta' me" Hoshi stated cooly, turning his back to him. 

Kaito could have been exchanged with a beetroot in the grocery store... 

"Set, match and point" a cheeky voice exclaimed from behind.

Ryouma looked even more pleased and a small, self satisfied smile graced his sinuous lips.

"No need to say that. I'm not only good with tennis, words are also my forte" he quipped./p

Shuichi looked at the owner of the second voice. It was the same one he had heard when Kaito requested Gonta to help him. It was a small first- class steward, grinning ear to ear - with an eerie smile at that - as he pulled a travelling bag towards Rantaro.

"Oh, my, want help with that?"

"I can... No worries, I don't need help!" he exclaimed cheerfully, trotting behind the green haired navigator, but Shuichi heard him huff and mutter under his breath _"... and that's one big fat lie, too!"_

"Nice ta' have a liar like that 'un agree with you" Kaito snarled at Ryouma.

"Better than have no one agree with you whatsoever, kid" was the reply, as the tennis prodigy finally moved away towards the front of the promenade, his back turned at the pair of them.

As Cherbourg disappeared in the horizon, and the yells of "See you in 15 days!" from the Nomadic and the Traffic tripulation filled the evening air, Shuichi found himself standing on the deck, wondering how many more interesting people was he going to meet when the dining hall reception began.

Amami-kun, Hoshi-kun, Momota-kun, Akamatsu-san... He was surrounded by interesting people: for once, he could just lay back and enjoy other people's company.

It was fortunate that there were no murders requiring his attention.

 _~Dedicated to TempoDreams on Tumblr ~_


End file.
